


A little help never hurt anybody

by Anthony_is_tired



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alador my babyyyy, Fluffy father and daughter relationship, Hate me all you want, Mr Blight is nice in this au, Mr blight loved amity's brown hair, Mrs. Blight is still an ass nobody likes, Oh My God, cant convince me otherwise, im a simp, just a thing i wrote while we planned the cover au prologue, my heart, short one-shot, so sweet it gave me diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_is_tired/pseuds/Anthony_is_tired
Summary: Late on posting her new video, Amity is frustrated, With Youtube acting up she doesnt think she can make her deadline. Thats when someone decided to step in
Relationships: Alador Blight and Amity Blight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A little help never hurt anybody

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amity watched as Youtube processed her video. Watching the percentage go higher and higher. Tapping her fingers on her desk absent-mindedly, she let out a small sigh.

‘Could this go any slower?’ She asked, side-glancing to her calendar, A frown itched it’s way to her face. It was a Friday, and she was late on posting her daily video. Arching her head back, she breathed out a long groan

Looking back at her screen, she swears she’s close to throwing her pc out the window

“ _ Something went wrong while uploading your video, check your internet and try again _ ”

“Seriously?!”

“Is everything alright here?” A voice called out from behind, whirling around her seat she found her Father halfway through the door. She shook her head as she gave him a strained smile.

“Everything’s okay, Dad. It's just that youtube is just acting up again” 

She saw her father look from her hair and to her, making her features soften. Years ago her mom forced her to dye her hair, Her father did not take that well since He was the only one in the family who has brown hair. And he loved sharing at least some resemblance with amity, that was obvious, Every Time he saw her brown hair as a kid perked up suddenly with a soft smile on his face.

“Would you like some of the servants to help?”

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully 

“No dad, I think they’ll be able to understand this stuff”

Now her dad was full on in her room

“Well could I help?”

She looked from the screen towards him, then it hit her. He wants to spend time with her.

“Of course dad, I’d love that”

And with that, The two went to work

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
